Aspiration of My Life
by Anis-chan Orenjiro Momoiro
Summary: SUGAR-E 2013! puisi no. 11/AU/Sasuke memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sakura. Naruto yang melihat Sakura bersedih bergegas untuk menyusulnya./"Tapi, siapa sangka. Rasa balas budi itu, perlahan berubah menjadi perasaan yang kuat."/dan akhirnya Sakura tersenyum. RnR?


_,"Gemerincing lonceng berbunyi merdu_

_Wajahmu terangkat, tak lagi sendu_

_Kautatap kembang api dari bayang iris mataku._

_Yang membuatku ingin menghentikan waktu."_

_**N.S SUGAR-E 13!**_

**ASPIRATION OF MY LIFE**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Anis-chan Orenjiro Momoiro**

**For : SUGAR-E 13! A for Aspiration!**

**AU, Short, OOC (maybe)!**

"Sakura-_chan_..." panggil Ino.

Aku sedikit mengangkat wajahku. Kutolehkan kepalaku kepada sahabatku itu.

"Cukup. Jangan menangis lagi." Ujarnya lembut sambil mengelus wajahku.

"Hiks..." bukannya aku berhenti, malah kuteruskan tangis ini.

"Hei, Sakura." Kali ini Shikamaru memanggilku. Dengan wajah sendu aku menatap wajahnya.

"Kau sangat bodoh." Ujarnya santai.

"Shikamaru! Apa maksudmu?!" bentak Ino ke pacarnya itu.

"Tidakkah kau melihatnya, Ino? Sakura sangat menyedihkan hanya karena laki-laki itu," sindir Shikamaru. "Padahal diluar sana, masih banyak laki-laki yang mengharapkannya."

Ino meneguk ludahnya. Shikamaru benar. Ia melirik kepadaku yang sedang menundukkan kepala.

"Saku-"

Srakk!

"Aku mau ke atap." Ujarku dengan nada dingin. Tanpa menunggu mereka menjawab, aku segera berlari keluar dari kelas dan menuju ke atap sekolah.

Kelulusan. Seharusnya, aku senang sekarang. Karena, aku sudah melewati 12 tahun masa belajar dan waktunya meraih cita-cita. Tapi, tiba-tiba pacarku yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke memutuskanku. Ia berkata ia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Ia mencintai perempuan lain. Kalau tidak salah, gadis itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Mengingat Sasuke, membuat hatiku semakin sakit. Air mataku keluar makin deras. Sambil berlari, aku mengusap air mata yang membuat pandanganku buram.

Brakk!

"Akh!" seruku dan seseorang yang kutabrak bersamaan.

Aku terjatuh. Tapi kemudian aku bangkit secepat mungkin. Segera aku berlari tanpa mengucapkan maaf kepada orang yang kutabrak.

"Sakura-_chan_...?"

**Atap sekolah...**

"Hiks, Sasuke-_kun_... Sasuke-_kun_... Hiks," isakku dalam keheningan.

Aku menangis. Menangis. Menumpahkan segala beban yang terasa di hatiku. Hening menemaniku. Angin-angin lembut membelai rambutku.

'_Criing_..._Criing_..._Criing_...'

Suara lonceng membuatku mendongakkan kepalaku. Baru saja aku mendongakkan kepalaku, mataku sudah menangkap sebuah lonceng. Aku mengusap air mataku. Lalu mendongakkan wajahku lebih tinggi untuk mengetahui siapa yang memegang lonceng ini.

Sosok pemuda berambut pirang, dan memiliki tanda mirip kumis kucing di kedua pipinya tertangkap oleh mataku.

"Naruto...?" panggilku ragu.

"Hai, Sakura-_chan_. Sedang apa kau disini?" ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. "Sendirian pula?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Aku menundukkan wajahku lagi. Aku dapat merasakan Naruto memandangku sedih.

"Pasti karena Sasuke, ya?" tebaknya.

Kutatap matanya.

"Jangan pernah lagi menyebut namanya di depanku, Naruto..." ujarku lirih. Air mata mulai menetes dari pelupuk mataku.

Sett!

Mataku membelalak lebar.

"N-Naruto..."

Pemuda ini. Dia... memelukku? Pelukannya... hangat.

"Aku juga tak mau menyebutkan nama orang itu. Tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan." Ia memelukku semakin erat.

Aku terdiam. Perlahan tanganku terulur. Membalas pelukan yang membuatku hangat ini. Aku merasa... tak ingin melepasnya.

"Kau masih mencintainya, Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya lirih.

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku memilih untuk mengeratkan pelukan ini.

"Aku akan menceritakanmu sesuatu, Sakura-_chan_..."

Aku memejamkan mata.

"Mungkin sekarang kesempatanku untuk menceritakannya..."

Aku mendengarnya.

"Mungkin kau sudah tak mengingatnya..."

Masih mendengarkannya.

"Dulu, aku adalah anak laki-laki yang tidak punya teman. Sampai suatu saat, ada seorang gadis yang menghampiriku. Mencoba berteman denganku."

Aku menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang menguar. Hmm... jeruk?

"Hanya dia satu-satunya anak yang mau berteman denganku. Dan ia mengajariku cara bergaul. Perlahan, temanku membanyak. Dan itu berkat bantuannya."

Kisahnya itu. Aku...

"Sebagai balas budi. Aku mempunyai cita-cita. Cita-cita untuk selalu melindunginya."

Aku merasa...

"Tapi, siapa sangka. Rasa balas budi itu, perlahan berubah menjadi perasaan yang kuat."

Aku merasa Dé Javù.

"Perasaan bernama cinta..."

Tanganku melemas...

"Aku mencintainya... sangat. Tapi, saat tahu ia berpacaran dengan sahabatku, aku mencoba untuk menghapus rasa itu. Tapi tidak bisa."

Aku melepaskan pelukannya. Tanganku terulur meraih wajahnya yang menunduk. Kuangkat wajahnya dengan jari-jariku.

"Naruto... Aku ingat. Anak itu... kau..."

"Nama gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura."

Air mata mulai berlinang. Menetes perlahan. Aku memeluknya cepat.

"Maaf... Maaf," isakku.

"Jangan menangis, Sakura-_chan_..." ucapnya masih terdengar lirih.

Aku melepaskan pelukan itu. Menghapus jejak air mataku. Dan tanganku perlahan meraih tangannya yang besar. Kukaitkan jari-jariku dan jari-jarinya.

"Tunggulah aku. Kumohon, Naruto. Bantulah aku. Bantu aku mencintaimu... kali ini aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu. Tapi kumohon, tetaplah mencintaiku..." pintaku sambil menatap _Blue_-_sapphire_ miliknya.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Sakura-_chan_. Sekarang, dan selamanya." Ujarnya lembut.

DUARR! DUARR! DUARR!

Kembang api menghiasi langit-langit. Kembang api kelulusan. Perlahan aku merasa beban yang baru saja kuterima, meledak begitu saja bersamaan dengan meledaknya kembang api.

"Terima kasih..."

**Omake :**

"Hei, Naruto. Cita-citamu sekarang ini ingin menjadi apa?" tanyaku sambil menatap matanya.

"Cita-citaku adalah menjadi suami yang baik untuk seorang Haruno Sakura." Jawabnya sambil memamerkan cengirannya.

"Pacaran saja belum," ujar Sakura _sweatdrop_.

"Tidak usah pacaran. Langsung menikah saja. Huahahahahaha!" canda Naruto yang dihadiahi sebuah jitakan keras di kepalanya.

**TAMAT**

A/N : haha.. xD akhirnya selesai.

Maaf kalo fic sebelumnya GaJe (mungkin yang ini juga), xDv

Yah.. selamat menikmati sajalah. xD

Arigatou buat yang udah baca! :D


End file.
